Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is one of the male protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. He was the main antagonist in Season One. He is the elder brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born in 1840 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with his brother Stefan and his father, Giuseppe Salvatore. He became a vampire in 1864. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in fifteen years due to their bitter, violent relationship. Damon's sole purpose in coming back to Mystic Falls was to free Katherine Pierce, the vampire who turned him and the woman he deeply loved. After realizing that Katherine never loved him, Damon started working with Stefan and Katherine's descendant and doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, whom he eventually falls in love and begins a romantic relationship with. He currently lives with his girlfriend, Elena (when she isn't away at college), and her brother, Jeremy Gilbert in the Salvatore Boarding House. For the majority of the first season, Damon was the main antagonist but began to change because of Elena and sometimes his brother. Because of the impact Elena has had on him, he protects her, her family, and frequently her friends. Damon has been helping Elena with her new found vampirism. His best friend is Elena Gilbert. After Alaric's death, he continues to think of him as his best friend, "brother", and drinking buddy. As the bad boy of the show, he goes by this motto: "If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed that Damon was one of the Augustine Society's vampires, before escaping decades ago. Damon is a member of the Salvatore Family and a member of the Town Council. Early Life Damon was living in New Orleans with a vampire he had turned named Charlotte. Damon soon noticed a pattern of strange behavior from the woman, in that every order he gave her, even seemingly innocuous ones, she followed with frightening enthusiasm. He sought guidance from the witch Valerie LaMarche to break the sire bond between him and Charlotte, and the witch told him she needed a human sacrifice of 12 people to do the spell. Damon killed the 12 people, but could not find Val to perform the spell he needed. He ended up ordering Charlotte to count every brick on every building in New Orleans and meet him at the corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. He left New Orleans soon after... Stefan and Lexi found Damon while he was in New Orleans. At Lexi's insistence, Stefan sought to make peace with his brother before shipping out to the North African front of the war. After an initial hesitance, Damon seemed happy to reunite with his brother after thirty years apart, and the two spent the evening talking. Damon even suggested he might join Stefan and leave for war with him, but Lexi made it clear she did not approve of the idea. Her concerns seemed warranted especially after Charlotte brought a bleeding victim to the bar where they were talking and Stefan started to lose it at the sight and smell of human blood. Later, Damon was all ready to ship out with Stefan when Lexi talked him out of it, citing his profligate lifestyle and how Damon's behavior would not be good for Stefan's rehabilitation. Realizing she might be right, Damon decided not to go, and he left the train station without explaining to Stefan. 1953 In 1953 Damon was taken prisoner by Augustine. They preformed experiments on him and they called him 21051. 1977 Damon lived in New York City during the 70s, where he maintained a wild life full of parties and feeding off of people. At the time, he had his humanity switch off and he killed locals of New York; a soon to be fed upon victim asked if he was the Son of Sam, to which Damon replied, "Son of Giuseppe, but close enough". Damon was friends with Will, another vampire, who ran a bar and let Damon feed on the people there, while in exchange, Damon stole his victim's ID's for him. Lexi had eventually found Damon and told him that she and Stefan had heard all about Damon's current life and that Stefan was worried for him. Lexi tried to help Damon get his humanity back, but Damon rejected her offer. However, Lexi was stubborn and she stuck with Damon for the following six months. She had gotten Damon to talk about Katherine Pierce, thinking that if he talks about her, his switch will flip on. Damon tricks Lexi into thinking that his humanity was back and the two have a night full of wild sex. The next morning, Lexi woke up on a roof because the sunlight was burning her skin. She tried to escape by opening the door to get into Billy's, but it was locked. Then she found out the truth: Damon had tricked her. Damon told her that it was his way of getting back at her for annoying him for the past six months. He ditched Lexi on the roof thereafter, leaving her trapped until nightfall.}} Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Damon Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Damon Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Damon Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Damon Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Season Five Damon and Elena have spent all summer being together. While Elena was heading to Whitmore College, Damon promises her he will take care of Jeremy. When Katherine shows up and begs him to protect her as she feels someone is after her. When she picks up the phone and pretends to be Elena, she tells Damon Jeremy's issues at school. Luckily for Jeremy, Damon is able to compel the principal to lower the charges to a three-day suspension. Unfortunately for them they soon realize they have bigger problems. Silas walks into the bar as Stefan and greets Damon. He sits and talks but is only there to read Damon's mind. After getting the information he wants, he says bye to Damon, pats Jeremy on the back, and then heads to Salvatore Boarding House. Jeremy and Damon arrive just in time and Damon instructs Jer to take Katherine somewhere and not tell him. This leaves Silas to give Damon a crash course on why he looks like Stefan and to tell Damon what he did with Stefan. This leads Damon to call Jeremy and explain he's had a change of heart. Later, Jeremy is on the precipice of death. Damon finds is able to get to him in time, feed him vampire blood and hold him until he comes back to life. And Damon doesn't tell Elena anything that happened. In True Lies, Damon is trying to find Stefan with the help of Sheriff Forbes. Later he is talking to Elena on phone when she sees Silas (who she thinks is Stefan) on campus. Damon tries to tell Elena that it isn't Stefan but she is compelled to hang up by Silas. Damon quickly hurries to Whitmore and visits Caroline and tells her that Silas is with Elena posing as Stefan, Caroline tells him about the nagging pit that Elena has about Stefan and he tells her that they have to go look for Elena. Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and knocks out Jesse. Elena takes him to her dorm room, seduced him in order to tie him to a chair and ready for the kill but Damon figured out that Silas used his mind control power over Elena so he tried his best to make Elena resist the "rage" by thinking about her worries of Stefan. Later, Damon showed her that he'd snagged Stefan's daylight ring back from Silas the day before. And then Damon said he's secure enough in their relationship that her having psychic dreams about her ex-boyfriend doesn't bother him, but it still sucks. They kissed, and Elena told Damon they were going to save Stefan and she would still love him. Then they passionately kissed. In Original Sin, Damon and Elena along with Katherine go in search for Stefan when Elena and Katherine both have a same nightmare about him. While travelling Katherine is taunting Elena and Damon about their relationship making both of them annoyed. After reaching Jo's bar,the place which appeared in their dream, Elena and Damon happily leave a sleeping Katherine in the car. In the bar, they find Jo whom has a bandage around her neck. Damon compels her to tell him what happened and she reveals about Stefan attacking her and then him burning before Qetsiyah threw him into a truck. She mentions how she knows who's truck it was and directs them to the hut.Before though she offers Damon a drink and he accepts until he realizes it is filled with vervain. Nadia comes in telling them that she threatened Jo's life if she didn't do it. After a violent confrontation with Nadia, Elena decides to save Katherine from Nadia while Damon goes to find Stefan. Before parting ways Damon tells Elena not to risk her life in saving Katherine as she is not even worth a hair on Elena's head and then they kiss. Damon finally reaches the hut and finds Stefan tied up in veins on a chair. He tries to free him but can't. Stefan mentions how Qetsiyah is back. Qetsiyah reappears and tells them that she is going to create a link between Stefan and Silas so that she can disable Silas' mental powers. Despite Damon's reservations, Stefan agrees to it.She does the spell in which she begins to fry Silas' brain. Stefan falls unconscious. Damon tries to wake him but it doesn't work. Qetsiyah reveals that he will wake up in time and then mentions to Damon how his relationship with Elena is doomed. She reveals how every incarnation of the doppelgängers, always meets and falls in love and conquers all, saying it is the doing of the universe. She mentions to Damon, that he can leave Stefan with her so that he can continue his relationship with Elena with no interference. But Damon decides to kill Qetsiyah, but she is able to knock him out. Qetsiyah leaves and Elena arrives and goes strait to Stefan not even noticing Damon. Damon is clearly hurt by this. Back at the Salvatore house, Stefan is still unconscious while Elena appreciates Damon for being a good brother but he doesn't say anything. Elena asks what Qetsiyah said to him back at the cabin. Damon tells her about how she explained that the universe is working against them to bring Stefan and Elena together and so they don't stand a chance. Elena responds by saying that Qetsiyah is crazy and she won't let Silas' 2,000-year-old ex-girlfriend screw things up between them. Damon emotionally tells her how he won't let a stupid idea of destiny stop him from loving Elena or being with her or building a future with her because she is his life. Elena, touched deeply by his words, leans in to kiss him but they are interrupted by Stefan who wakes up and tell them he has no idea who Elena and Damon are. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon is helping Stefan remember his past.While enjoying a ride together Stefan assumes that Damon is the safe brother while Stefan is the fun one which amuses Damon. Then Damon flips the car and Stefan realizes Damon is actually the fun one. The next day in the grill, Elena visits them and she and Damon discusses about how to deal with Stefan. At the Salvatore mausoleum, Damon is honoring their dead family members by ringing the bell when he gets a text from Jeremy for meeting him alone and so Damon leaves. Back at the house Jeremy is trying to tell Damon about Bonnie's death. He starts of by telling him that no one can be brought back from the dead without consequences and Damon starts to realize what he is hinting at. Damon begs Jeremy not to say it but Jeremy finally confesses that Bonnie is dead. Damon is furious and starts to walk towards Jeremy angrily looking like he is about to hit him but instead he hugs him. Elena calls Damon to help him find Stefan while he is trying to tell her about Bonnie's death. They finally find Stefan back at the house but he is still upset with them as they didn't tell him about them being together and leaves the house. Elena tells Damon that they need Bonnie to fix Stefan's memory and Damon finally tells her about Bonnie's death which shocks her. Later, Elena is freaking out as she can't find a dress for Bonnie's funeral and breaks down into tears telling Damon how she can't do this again. Damon hugs her affectionately and tries to calm her down. At Bonnie's funeral Damon consoles Elena as they both mourn Bonnie's death. In Monster's Ball, Damon showed at Elena's school as she has been avoiding him to accept her invitation to the Whitmore Historical Ball. It's the one time of year that the college's entire collection of artifacts is put on display and people dress up as historical figures. Back in Mystic Falls, Damon told Jeremy that he wants to work with Silas. Since Silas wants to die to reunite with his own true love, why not use his death to reunite Bonnie with Elena. Nature loves a balance. When Silas takes the cure and becomes a witch, he might be able to do a spell that swaps his life for Bonnie's. Silas can't be trusted, and there are consequences when you abuse magic (especially when you're resurrecting someone). She said not to do this, but Jeremy told Damon that she was in. During Damon's conversation with Silas, we learned that Silas saw Qetsiyah buying a Cleopatra costume, so she'd be at the costume ball as well. And Silas needed Damon to kill Stefan. At the costume ball, Elena and Damon were dressed as Anne Boleyn and and Henry VIII. Damon wanted to dance but Elena wasn't in the mood. She said it's not her fault that Bonnie died but it is her fault that she didn't figure it out sooner. She's not gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks, too. Qetsiyah approached Stefan at the bar and wanted to buy him an "I'm sorry" drink. It would take a keg, Damon said, and led Stefan away. Stefan critiqued Damon as a wingman -- "Trust me, the last guy to hit on her is still paying for it," Damon responded -- and then Silas was there. "Hello, me." Damon snapped Stefan's neck. When Stefan is "dead," the link between them is gone and Silas has his psychic powers back. Silas was going to pose as Stefan. Later, Stefan came to. He was pumped with vervain, so Damon could easily snap his neck again after he explained he was doing this to get Bonnie back for Elena. When Silas had a headache again, Stefan tricked Damon and snapped his neck. "How's it feel, brother?" Damon and Elena found Silas. Elena thought it was good that Silas is out of commission. But Damon knew it wasn't. Because they needed him to get Bonnie back. Back at Salvatore Mansion, desiccated Silas was on the couch as Elena and Damon talked. The only way for Silas to trade his life for Bonnie's is if he's a witch. The only way to become a witch is to have the cure. Someone was knocking on the door and it turned out to be Katherine. Katherine thought she was there so they could show her that she'd eluded death yet again. They finally did something right for once. How did it feel? "Thrilling," Damon said. And she figured it out. Damon bit her neck and she begged him: She said Silas would need all of her blood and she didn't want to die. "Goodbye, Katherine," he said, and he held her head down to Silas' mouth. Silas' hand came up to her head. Katherine dropped to the floor. But then Damon heard something. Her heartbeat. She awoke. "Am I in hell?" she asked. In Handle with Care, when Damon and Elena are snuggling on the couch and having a sweet moment, Silas comes in ruins their blissful moment to discuss their plans for his death. Elena is having trouble trusting Silas' word that he will bring Bonnie back before he departs the mortal world for good, so he snarkily offers to pinky swear. Everyone is looking for the anchor now. Silas wants to die and find peace. Silas then refuses to allow Elena to come along when she looks like his true love and doesn't want to stare at her all day. As Elena gets annoyed, Silas uses his magic to shoot the crossbow at Elena's leg. This upsets Damon and he hurries to help her. Damon, Silas, and Jeremy take a road trip to New Jersey only to end up at a huge warehouse full of junk that holds the anchor, so they begin the search for the anchor. When Tessa lures Elena to the cabin in order to use her as leverage against Damon. She wants Damon to kill Silas before the sun sets, or she will kill Elena. Damon tells Jeremy that the deal is off and Bonnie isn't returning because he has to kill Silas to save Elena. Damon walks back into the warehouse and is greeted by a Traveler speaking a foreign language, and is soon ganged up on. They manage to neutralize his daylight ring (reminiscent of the witches in Mystic Falls), and say that they don't want Silas dead yet...right before Damon kills them both. At the warehouse, Amara is stumbling around murmuring to herself, “leave me alone.” Damon finds her.Damon and Jeremy are throwing a pity party for themselves due to their failure to bring Bonnie back. They let Elena in on the big twist for the episode though, and Damon introduces Elena to Amara. In Death and the Maiden, after Silas is no longer interested to bring Bonnie back, Damon turns to Qetsiyah for help.He asks Qetsiyah to perform a spell which can make Bonnie the new anchor to the other side.She agrees to help them since with that switch, Amara will die and the Other Side will remain existent so she can be there with Silas for the rest of time. To perform the spell she needs blood from all three doppelgängers, Elena, Katherine and Amara to which Damon sarcastically replies "You want Doppelgänger blood? I've got Doppelgängers coming out of my ears." During the spell, Silas intervenes and tries to stop it. The power goes out and in the chaos, Stefan who just wants revenge against Silas after what he has done to him kidnaps Amara while Silas and Qetsiyah start fighting. Damon comes in and catches up with Elena on where is Amara gone and she tells him to go find Stefan because he wasn't thinking right. Silas might have put him in that safe but they were the ones who were supposed to get him out of it. Damon reaches the scene and finds Amara dying. He does everything he can to keep her alive for a few more minutes so that Qetsiyah is able to complete the spell. They are finally successful as Qetsiyah completes the spell in time and Bonnie becomes the new anchor. At the end of the episode, Stefan admits to Damon and Elena that he wanted it to be them who would find him and get him out of that safe. In Dead Man on Campus, Elena calls Damon to invite him to her party and also suggests to invite Stefan. Then Damon tries to talk to Stefan, but he's freaking out, reliving his repeated drowning. Damon can tell something is wrong, but Stefan won't tell him. Later, at Elena's request, Damon decides to get answers from Dr. Maxwell. In Maxfield's lab, Damon pokes through his lab samples. He explains to Maxfield that he's going to inject him with a disease and he'll heal him with his vampire blood if Maxfield talks.Damon thinks that it’s sick that Dr. Maxwell turns innocent kids into vampires just for an experiment. Damon gets another tube of some kind of virus, it’s “Rabies” into Maxwell. Then Maxfield explains he was trying to create a new kind of vampire that doesn't feed on human blood but instead he feeds on vampire blood.Damon tells Elena about Jesse feeding on vampires, and she makes him promise not to kill Maxfield. In the lab, Damon slices his wrist to heal Maxfield of the various diseases he's injected him with, but Jesse storms in, wanting answers from Maxfield. He sees Damon's bleeding wrist and attacks him. Damon isn't worried, since he's a much older vampire than Jesse, but he soon finds out the usual strength-age rules don't apply. Jesse tackles him out a door and into the hallway.Jesse overpowers Damon and begins to feed on him when Elena finds them. With Jesse attached to his neck, Damon tells her Jesse's about to rip his head off. Elena grabs a shard of the broken door and stakes Jesse, killing him, just as Caroline runs up in time to see it. Elena feels awful, but Damon tells Caroline she had no choice and leaves to deal with Maxfield. Back in the lab, Damon cleans up as Maxfield secretly works his way free from his restraints. Damon plans to compel the whole thing out of Maxfield's head. When he sees a bag of labeled blood in the fridge, the number jars his memory. Damon remembers his own number from trials 60 years ago. Maxfield realizes Damon was an Augustine vampire, too. Maxfield breaks free and Damon is unconcerned as he runs to the opposite side of the lab. But then Maxfield hits his "emergency procedures" button and atomized vervain fills the room, dropping Damon. Damon wakes up in a cell that is hauntingly familiar. His initials are scratched into the wall and memories of his time in captivity, being tortured, come rushing back. Personality |-|Human= Damon was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with his younger brother Stefan Salvatore, both of whom were instantly smitten with the vampire Katherine Pierce. He had a positive relationship with Stefan and he held his position as elder brother in high regard, being the one to teach Stefan how to fight when they were younger. As a human, Damon also held a sense of duty as he enrolled in the confederacy, however their father saw him as very irresponsible and reckless, proving he was very much a free spirit who did things on a whim, taking no mind to what people thought. Damon could be considered much the opposite to his brother in many regards. Whilst they both were respectful and polite, Damon had a dark side which came to play when he fell in love with Katherine, whilst initially terrified at the prospect, his love for Katherine and dependency for her affections made the choice easy and he willingly drank her blood and conspired with her to kill innocent humans, a trait which passed on to his vampire lifestyle. Damon was very naive as a human, he loved Katherine deeply and recklessly, regardless of the consequences and not caring that his father was ashamed of him. His carefree life fell apart when Stefan betrayed Damon by alluding to their father that Katherine was a vampire; information that resulted in Katherine being trapped and taken to a church to be burned, also doing whatever he could to get her back, even if it resulted in his death. |-|Vampire= After he became a vampire, he left Stefan's side, wanting no part in the life of the man who betrayed him. He selfishly kept the fact that Katherine was still alive from Stefan, jealous that his brother had also been turned by their shared lover. By the time he appears in season one, he's been away from Stefan for at least eighty years (including the meeting in 1912), and he immediately begins taunting his brother, as a colder, more calloused version of his human self. Throughout season one, Damon acts arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He shows pity to neither Caroline Forbes nor Vicki Donovan, even going so far as to kill Stefan's football coach to "prove" that he has no humanity left. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive vampire, known for his self-destructive behavior and his devious, sadistic mind. Despite this, he stays focused on his only goal: getting Katherine out of the tomb. This shows his ability for planning and forethought, and certainly the patience to wait one hundred and forty-five years for the necessary comet to return. After Katherine is discovered to have been alive the entire time, and his reason for doing the things he has been doing shattered, Damon becomes more dangerous because he drinks alcohol constantly, bonding with others at the bar. He destructively taunts Alaric Saltzman about being the one to kill his wife, Isobel Flemming, but is confused when he finds that Isobel is Elena's birth mother. He tempts his brother with human blood, though he knows exactly what Stefan used to be, and when Stefan goes off the deep end, Damon helps Elena detox him. He also genuinely thanks Bonnie Bennett for disabling the device that could kill him, surprising her with his sincerity. Every time his brother is put in a situation that endangers his life, Damon protects him, but he's not afraid to cause Stefan non-lethal harm. Despite his anger with Stefan for his actions in the past, he hangs around, protecting him and working with him, sometimes destroying the good in his life. Their perplexing relationship seems to center around Elena, who anchors them to Mystic Falls. ' ' Elena is the oddity of Damon's behavior, the anomaly that makes his personality far from psychopathic. In the beginning of the first season, Stefan is prepared to give up on his brother, believing him to be an irreparable monster, but Damon displays true feeling for Elena. Elena Gilbert is physically identical to Katherine, the woman who turned him into a vampire, making her not only a constant reminder of what happened to him and Stefan, but a temptation to let history repeat itself. When Katherine reveals that she never loved him (in the beginning of season two), Damon reacts by trying to get Elena to admit that she loves him, and when she tells him that she loves Stefan, he reacts impulsively, set off by both Katherine and Elena choosing his brother instead of him. He kills Elena's brother, spending many weeks afterwards trying to make it up to Elena, showing true regret for his actions. Their relationship began with taunting and cruelty, but she became what he clings to for humanity; he became her occasional protector, a guardian of sorts. His impulsive actions often drive her away but she refuses to let him die, and he does the same for her. With Elena influencing him throughout the second and third seasons, Damon becomes slightly kinder, if only for the fact that he no longer mindlessly kills and torments humans without good reason, and he controls himself to be strong for Elena's sake. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness, masking the most intense of his emotions to spare himself from seeming weak, but expressing just enough to draw in a very small circle of friends (which he later drives away). He continues to claim that his emotions can be turned off, but several older vampires reveal that this is a lie; after a certain amount of time, a vampire has to pretend they can't feel. The only time Damon had ever admitted his pain was when Elena told him that she would never kiss him back, to which he responded, “Now I'm hurt.” About halfway through the third season, Damon believes that Elena is trying to turn him into Stefan by constantly telling him to be the 'better man.' Others continue to underestimate him and, to display that he doesn't care at all, he kills Alaric, with whom he'd developed a strong friendship. He also spends time trying to make it up to Alaric after his ring brings him back to life, treating him like a friend even though Alaric is extremely angry with him. He also snaps and feeds from Caroline's father, and, after a very violent fight with Caroline, he is confronted by Elena. He's even cruel to her, accusing her of trying to make him into something he's not. His inner turmoil continues when Katherine reappears, and he recklessly takes her offer of a 'road trip,' leaving Elena defenseless only because he is mad at her. When he returns, he displays genuine regret and, in one of his most tell-all, modest moments of the show, he tells her that he will never leave her again, showing his extreme love and devotion to Elena, and his regret for making another impulsive decision. ---- Elena's Impact His other shining moment is when he said this to Elena: He compels her to forget that h e said this (late in season two), because he believes it would be selfish to confuse Elena with his feelings. This is right after Stefan apologizes for making Damon turn in 1864, something that surprises Damon to the point of revelation: He realizes what he's been doing to his brother, all following one stupid mistake. In reality, what Damon said to Elena proves that she has been molding him into a better person, because before that moment, he never would've done something so selfless. Damon also admits to missing his human life before he drunkenly kills Jessica Cohen in the middle of the road; this secret is kept from everyone around him. He lets the girl go, but immediately chases her down and kills her anyway in an effort to prove that he doesn't really care. When his spirits are down, Damon solves his problems with alcohol (mostly bourbon), but he often uses violence and murder to console himself. By his own testimony, Damon claims that the reason why he can control his vampiric urges is because he embraces what he is. Damon is also very self-confident, given that he'll confront older, stronger vampires like: Lexi, Anna, Pearl, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, Rose and Silas. Without hesitation, and without regard to manners, even when they themselves pose no signs of hostility towards him. He often taunts them, which results in him nearly being killed quite often as they are undeniably stronger than him; though of course, there were cases when he was able to best them on some occasions, as in the case of Kol and Silas. Further into season 4, Damon seems to have lost part of his authoritative and dominating personality, most likely because of Klaus, who is much stronger, older and more powerful than him.}} Physical Appearance Damon is very handsome, standing 5'9" in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 22-25 year old despite being over 170. Damon has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses darkened brown, almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Damon's clothing style ha s remained somewhat similar throughout the series, usually favoring darker clothing; black shirts, t-shirts and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors. Damon is rarely seen without his leather jackets and his favorite clothing designer is "John Varvatos". On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. As a vampire, he wears a large Lapis Lazuli daylight ring enchanted by Emily Bennett, as a means to walk around in the sunlight as a vampire. The ring has the Salvatore crest and an embedded "D". In flashbacks, as a human in the 1860's era, Damon generally wore the same attire as his younger brother; Stefan, including dress shirts with suspenders, waistcoats, dress coats, hats, cravats and leather laced boots as his usual style. His color scheme as a human was much lighter, Damon was seen wearing a red waistcoat, yet still formal, showing the Salvatore family's wealth. His hair was slightly longer in style, with slight curls, showing a much more youthful appearance. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Stefan is Damon's younger brother, when they were human they were very close, best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Katherine Pierce. After Katherine's "death", Damon swore to make Stefan's life a misery, and succeeded in 1912 by making him loose control of himself, fifty years after their last meeting. In the 1940's, for the first time since their transition, Damon showed a rare selflessness by backing out of his plan to join Stefan in war, so that Stefan could try to control his urges, as Damon would've been a bad influence. Despite unknowing the truth of Damon's selfless act, Stefan still returned the favor to his brother in the 1970's, sending Lexi to help Damon turn on his humanity. These glimpses of the past, it is shown that whilst they may outwardly despite the other, deep down they truly care. Before season one, the brothers hadn't seen eachother since the early 1990's, their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse, as their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Due to Katherine's influence they became enemies, yet have recently began repairing their strained relationship due to Elena Gilbert, ironically Katherine's descendant and doppelgänger. Through the seasons, both fell in love with Elena and whilst she was the factor bringing them together, she is also the biggest strain in the brother's complex relationship. In the season four finale, although Stefan was heartbroken at Elena's choice, he admitted that was happy for Damon. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has come from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested, through the highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong brotherly bond. Elena Gilbert Elena Gilbert is Damon's new girlfriend and his best friend. As the series progressed, he fell in love with Elena. Damon is a 170 year old immortal who is described as seductive, handsome, hot, impulsive and charming. Elena first met Damon when he was in Mystic Falls looking for his object of obsession for over a century, Katherine Pierce. He then talked to Elena but afterwards, compelled her to forget their meeting. Elena then met Damon again at the Salvatore Boarding House when she went to look for Stefan. After a while, she started to view Damon as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when she found out that he continuously abused and used her best friend, Caroline Forbes against her will. She was horrified to discover that Damon was also behind all of the murders and unusual "animal" attacks in Mystic Falls. Originally, Damon disliked Elena and was rather apathetic about whether Elena lived or died. Although, Damon was drawn to Elena, mostly due to the fact that Elena bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of his obsession for over a century, Katherine. Although Damon and Elena often bicker and don't get along, Elena began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Damon's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Damon and Elena's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, with Damon haven fallen for Elena and Elena developing feelings for Damon. Damon has repeatedly admitted that he is in love with Elena, however, Elena has admitted that she loves him too. Damon once told Elena that he loved her, but that he didn't deserve her, but Stefan does. He then compelled her to forget his confession afterwards. As opposed to Stefan, Damon is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Elena, willing to put the life of Elena's before anyone else's, including Elena's loved ones. It has been a consistency throughout the series that even though Elena cares deeply about Damon and has feelings for him, she still strongly loves Stefan and has repeatedly chosen him over Damon much to Damon's disappointment. But Elena and Damon are still closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them has even increased as Elena's emotions were heightened. During Season 4, Stefan ends his relationship with Elena because of her no longer fighting the feelings she has for Damon. Elena admitted to Damon that he was the reason of her breakup with Stefan and with Jeremy trying to kill her, Elena had to move with Damon. Stefan moves out when she moves in because of the relationship between her and Damon. Damon and Elena also had sex for the first time and became a real couple the night she moves in with him. Despite being sired to him, her feelings for him are real and she loves him either way. She will not be giving up on him. He may be selfish with his feelings but he doesn't regret it – when push comes to shove, he'll always put her first and it's for that same reason that he's always saving her when she needs him. Damon brings out a side of Elena that none of her past loves have been able to and challenges her in a way that no one else can. He hasn't taken advantage of Elena when he's had the opportunity. He's usually played fair with her, and he's always saying that she's the one woman he has to do the right thing by. When Damon and Elena are in the same room together, the sexual tension between them crackles and pops like a sparkler. And even when they aren't saying anything, the pair can carry on entire conversations through eye contact and body language. Damon loves her unconditionally without expecting anything in return because that's who he is. He loves her either way, human or vampire. Alaric Saltzman Alaric was Damon's best friend. It started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had in fact been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. They are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Throughout the series, they become like brothers. Towards the end of Season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie to complete his transition and then took the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in season 3 finale, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his first real best friend since him and Stefan became vampires. But when Alaric appears as a ghost we learn that he will always be watching over Damon. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Damon's new roommate and his girlfriend's , Elena, younger adoptive brother/biological cousin. Their relationship is similar to the relationship Damon has with Alaric. It's complicated between them but Damon is a father figure to Jeremy. Even though Damon goes about things the wrong way, Jeremy knows he means well and has good intentions in helping people and trying to do the right thing. There are times when Damon has treated Jeremy like a little brother and is a mentor to him. After Alaric's death, Damon trains Jeremy in how to fight and kill vampires. There are even times when they protect each other. Damon does his best to keep Jeremy alive for Elena's sake as he is the only family she has left and multiple times when Damon has told Jeremy to kill him but he refuses to do so, proving they do care about each other. Other Relationships *Damon and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Damon and Klaus (Partners in crime, Friends) *Damon and Liz (Friends) *Damon and Caroline (Ex-Girlfriend/Allies) *Damon and Rose (Former Girlfriend/Close Friends) *Damon, Elena and Stefan (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan, Damon and Katherine (Former Love Triangle) *Damon and Isobel (Ex-Girlfriend) *Damon and Bonnie (Good Friends) *Damon and Andie (Former Girlfriend) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies) *John and Damon (Enemies) *Damon and Rebekah (Ex-fling, Friends) *Damon and Sage (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) *Damon and Charlotte (Ex-Girlfriend) *Damon and Meredith (Good Friends) *Damon, Elena, and Alaric (Best Friends) *Silas and Damon (Enemy, Ancestor) Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Damon used this power when he and a confused Vicky were dancing around the house and he jumped to the bannister at full speed. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Damon has the ability to switch off his humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Lapis Lazuli' - He possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Sire Bond' - Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. Damon has sired two vampires; Charlotte and Elena Gilbert. Former powers and abilities *'Weather Manipulation'- In the early episodes of Season 1, Damon was able to create fogs and change the weather. This power was later discarded because it was considered "too supernatural" *'Compelling Animals-' Also in the early episodes of Season 1, Damon was able compel a crow to spy on Elena and Stefan. He later killed the crow by feeding on it, and hasn't used this power since. Although the crow was seen as a sign Damon had arrived in a flashback in the episode "1912". *He has been Augustine vampire in the past. ( according to episode 5x8) Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or ' Sunlight: The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' }} Stefan's Diaries Damon comes home from the Confederate Army where he served with "General Groom's boys". He drinks and gambles as a human. Damon is often criticized by his father, or by his father to Stefan. Even though he is the second one to see Katherine, he is the first of the brothers to be with her. He wants to die rather than become a vampire but Stefan brings back the barmaid, Alice, for him to feed on. When they first turn, Damon is weaker than Stefan because he refuses to feed often. Damon often points out to Stefan that the blood is a weakness to him because it consumes him and makes him a killer, because he can't control his urges. Damon is better at compulsion than Stefan and it is assumed that Katherine taught him how to compel people. He kills Callie Gallagher, the daughter of a vampire hunter who captured Damon and used him as a circus act, when trying to kill Stefan. Novels As with the series, he initially serves as the main antagonist until the third book, where he becomes an anti-hero. In the books, he is born in Florence, Italy and is described as arrogant, charming and seductive, but he is known to keep his word. Ian Somerhalder's television portrayal is faithful to the handsome, hedonist of L. J. Smith's creation. Damon loves the undead life and all that it entails, and no one's ever quite sure if they should love him or hate him. He leaves countless broken hearts in his wake, but the heart Damon desires the most is Elena's. Name *'Damon' is a masculine name the Greek origin, from the Greek δαμαω (damao) ''meaning "to tame" or "subdue". *According to Greek legend, Damon and Pythias were friends who lived on Syracuse in 4th century BC. When Pythias was sentenced to death, he was allowed to temporarily go free on the condition that Damon take his place in prison. Pythias returned just before Damon was executed in his place, and the king was so impressed with their loyalty to one another that he pardoned Pythias. *The name fits the character well, Damon, in a way, has been "tamed", and his bond of loyalty to Stefan is as strong as the legendary Greek Damon (they would promptly die for each other). The name also sounds a little bit like Demon, and this was used for effect in the first season, when Damon was the antagonist. *Other spellings of the name Damon include ''Daemen, Daemon, Damin, Damen, Daemond, Daman, Damonn, Damonia, Damontez, Damontis, Daymon, Daymond, Damyon, Damyen. Trivia Tropes Damon Salvatore/Tropes Quotes ---- ---- Gallery See also de:Damon Salvatore fr:Damon Salvatore it:Damon Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles